


Death Is a Seductive Temptress

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Biology, Dubious Consent, Held Down, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: James T. Kirk is death wrapped up in temptation.





	

Spock could still remember his first impression of Kirk on ISS Enterprise. Kirk was then back from Prars 516 , his youthful face attenuated by the dark purple splattering blood on his cheek and hair, courtesy of the locals, and Spock caught himself thinking: _Death looked good on him._

It was an illogical fancy, but when Kirk turned to grin widely at him with a salute, his eyes amused and teasing, something humans rarely did in his presence, Spock thought, _Interesting. I would need to put an eye on this young lieutenant._

With the same smile Kirk became the captain, with Pike's bleeding knifed body paving his way. When the foolish Gorlans overestimate their ability to defy the Empire, Kirk turned to him asking, with their face almost touching, the moisture in his breath keenly sensed by Spock's desert-bred skin, "Intelligence way inferior to ours, or just too daring for their own good?"

Spock replied, "Probably both, and if you're asking the logical decision to make--"

"No, I'm not. The mission of the Enterprise is to," Kirk's eyes were almost golden under the light. "Conquer and plunder."

"Then your need for questioning---"

"It gives me emotional security," Same smile. "Planet destruction sequence, activate."

When the planet died, Kirk looked radiant against the screen, and Spock thought again, _Death looked good on Kirk._

Their relationship a fine web interwoven by calculations of common interest, healthy paranoia and hidden battle, Spock knew that the status quo could change any time, but he did not expect that the impetus to come from a different universe apart.

"But one man can change the present. Be the captain of this Enterprise, Mister Spock", his captain's counterpart said, equally seductive with promises of death, "In every revolution, there's one man with a vision."

Spock replied he would consider it.

Spock and Kirk -his Kirk- wrestled, Spock with one hand pressing him to the floor, so close to his main artery that he could crush this life with one move, and Kirk must have known it too, as he stared into him with the question unasked

And a challenge.

Spock strengthened his hold, pinning him with his full weight , bending down, biting a way into his mouth, tasting the iron-favoured blood, their tongues sparred for dominance, in their eternal battle with a smile as their first shot. Kirk tried to kick back, but Spock crushed his struggle with a well placed knee

Kirk’s face reddened, his sweat gleaming, and his steaming glare made the warrior in Spock rise. He lifted up to get better access to the strength and beauty underneath - one that Kirk paraded and flaunted too often before greedy eyes -  touched and twisted and stroke until he could claim every inch of him, until the fire in Kirk would match his. He bit Kirk on his shoulder where his shirt barely covered, his fingers bruising the expense of the golden skin at his mercy, staked a claim on this one package of temptation and sin. Kirk was busy with his mouth and nails too, and Spock shivered when Kirk deliberately scratched over the place just above his lower back.

Kirk was now wriggling and writhing, pressing even more of their bodies in contact, rubbing his erection against Spock’s matching one, eyes challenging even when held securely in Spock’s hold. “It’s a mutiny here, and you’d better follow through with this, Science Officer ”

“Silence," Spock said, slapping Kirk’s buttock and satisfied by the loud clear sound he made. He put his fingers into Kirk’s mouth. Kirk licked and sucked his fingers so enthusiastically  that Spock had to withdraw them before their action ended too soon. He got them into Kirk’s hole, fingering, scissoring and pressing against him, enjoying how Kirk hissed and moaned and squeezed his greedy ass against him, his warmth and tightness most welcome against his fingers. He withdrew them, putting Kirk’s legs above his shoulders and started to fuck him in earnest.

Kirk once described Spock’s organ as a kind of a star-shaped flower, and spent the whole night screaming and cursing in ecstasy for the entire night. Now Kirk was similarly cursing and twisting, with Spock’s tendrils got to work. They explored and teased  his passage, massaged and milked his prostate, and wrapped around Kirk’s penis, alternatively teasing and constraining. Spock could feel Kirk’s excitement and frustration building up through his skin, and he dived into Kirk’s mind---

Kirk’s mind was a flame that devoured everything it came across, a storm that roared and glorified in the destruction he wrought, a greedy beast that demanded its fill of Spock, and with Spock’s flame matching flame, hunger meeting hunger, destruction meeting violence, their shared world exploded with a sharp white light and they both tried to devour each other, to fuse themselves into one, It was a death that had no precedent, a rebirth that wrought to reform a world.

When Spock returned to himself he withdrew from Kirk and lifted off some of his weight from Kirk, but then Kirk’s satisfied grin proved too irresistible. Much later he now had Kirk in his arms above him, his fingers cataloging his marks left during the sex.

“Shower?” Kirk asked, raised an eyebrow. “You got me all sweaty, sticky and wet. I don’t want to go to my chair with my shirts struck to me, your come dripping down….”

“Yes, Captain,” Spock said, rising up with Kirk still in his arms, his voice darkened when he pictured Kirk like this, wearing his scent and marks and come, showing the proof of Spock’s claim on him without care.

When Spock got Kirk under the shower and started washing his back, he rethought about the proposition made from another universe. Soon he would need to make a choice, but meanwhile he would hold his death and destruction to his arms.

For a while, for as long as he could.


End file.
